


Sorrowful Somnus

by KawaiiChocobo



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst and Feels, Emotional Hurt, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 13:22:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14057874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiChocobo/pseuds/KawaiiChocobo
Summary: Feels in a small amount but enough to tug on the heartstrings





	Sorrowful Somnus

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't updated in a while due to some personal things but hopefully I can start producing more now :)
> 
> This came to me while I was listening to the piano version of Somnus, to get maximum 'ow my heart' feels do listen to it while reading.
> 
> Link to Piano Version of Somnus: https://youtu.be/UiOjuSIh8zY

Your fingers gracefully danced over each key playing that haunting melody that took them from you.

_Ignis…_  
Gladio…  
Prompto…  
Noctis… 

Tears slowly rolled down your cheeks and onto the keys as you put your heart into playing the song they once all adored to hear you play, the song they told you to keep going with no matter how hard the melody became. You would play it and play it loud for all to hear as it echoed through the empty halls.

You imagined yourself enjoying a dance with Ignis when he had some time to himself.

You imagined yourself teaching Prompto how to play as he taught you to use his gun.

You imagined Gladio picking you up and twirling you around as you enjoyed the views of Gladin Quay.

You imagined what it would be like spending time with Noctis, you smiled to yourself as you knew it would be boring fishing. But it was still time with him...

Finally...The notes fell silent as you played softly trying to hide your choked sobs.


End file.
